


more than enough

by saturnville



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Angel Reyes - Freeform, Ezekiel “EZ” Reyes, F/M, Mayans M.C., Miguel Galindo - Freeform, bwhm, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnville/pseuds/saturnville
Summary: angel is feeling insecure and his wife is there to wash away his worries and negative thoughts.
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Black Female Reader, Angel Reyes/Original Female Character(s), Angel Reyes/Reader, Angel reyes/black reader
Kudos: 20





	more than enough

**Author's Note:**

> my first piece on ao3! hope you all enjoy the fluffiness between angel and the oc, isa!<3

Isa was preoccupied with the book her father-in-law had gifted her years prior. She’d read it at least twice before, yet never was she able to get enough of the legendary story of the seemingly insane man that was all but intrigued with the chivalrous caballeros he’d read about in many books.

She remembered the day where she was home by herself with nothing to do, very similar to her current scenario, and was perched on the couch with the thick book in her hands. She was so deep into the novel that she didn’t notice her husband had slipped past the front door and entered the living room, where his eyes had been trained on her for many moments.

“What the hell is _Don Quijote_?” It was only then that Isa acknowledged his presence. With a small chuckle, she lifted her head and pushed her glasses further upon her face.

“A story about a guy who read too many books about cabelleros and was convinced he was one. Went on a helluva lot of adventures, too. _Con su amigo, Sancho Panza_ ,” she explained as she closed the book over her fingers. Angel’s face contorted as he shook his head.

“Sounds…interesting,” he said while placing a sweet kiss against her temple.

Tonight was no different. Except when Angel entered their home, his demeanor caught her attention more than his words ever would. The smile that was on her lips when she heard his boots against the floor, dropped just as quickly as it formed.

“Angel…” she quickly swiped her bookmark off the couch cushion and slid it in between the pages. Recounting the interaction between the Dutch and Dutchess would have to wait until later, she told herself.

His usual confidence that made him seem like Goliath in the midst of David was gone. He looked so small, almost defeated. Her feet padded against the floor hardwood floor. She ignored the coolness piercing the buttoms of her feet as she inched closer towards her significant other.

“What happened?” she asked gently, taking his hands warm hands in hers. They were calloused and rough from constantly gripping the motorcycle handles, but still they felt like home.

“Nothin’.” he brushed off while trying to force a smile. “You look good, baby.” Isa glanced down at her (his) shirt that fit her like a dress and old pajama pants. She blinked a few times. Angel released his hands from hers and bent down to kiss her lips. Isa didn’t move when his lips brushed against hers, but he didn’t care to notice.

Isa’s eyes followed him as he kicked his boots off by the door and shrugged his decorated kutte off his broad shoulders. He tossed it on the hook next to the door and swept past her, muttering how he was going to take a shower.

“Okay,” she squeaked out, looking down at her fingers. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Angel to be upset. It was only out of the ordinary for him to not immediately communicate with her. She was used to him throwing himself into her arms and rambling on about what bursted his bubble, not whatever that was.

With a small sigh, Isa moved back to the couch where she tossed her book on the coffee table, hoping she’d have time to return to it the next day. She fixed the throw pillows and the throw blanket so the couch would look untouched before she turned off the lamp and trudged to their shared bedroom down the hall.

Isa hummed a soft tune as she pushed her pajama pants down her legs and crawled into bed. She waited patiently for her husband to come out of the bathroom, and around fifteen minutes later, he did.

Isa lifted her eyes and smiled softly at him. He tried to smile back but it wasn’t working quite as he wanted it to, and it didn’t go unnoticed by her. Sighing softly, Isa opened her arms and gestured for him to come near.

  
“Come on, baby, talk to me,” she spoke softly as he settled in her arms. The physical tension within his body seemed to slip away as he basked in her embrace, but the mental turmoil was still present. “please?”

Angel twisted his lips. He was silent for a few moments, and while Isa didn’t say anything to further push him into spilling everything, he could tell she was waiting for him to lay it out on the table.

“Ever since I was a kid I just wanted to know what it was like to be the child everyone was proud of, y’know.” His voice was raspy and his words were slurred, partially from the overall fatigue he felt from battling the demons that returned to haunt him. “I wasn’t the smartest or the most athletic. I wasn’t EZ, to say the least.”

A pause.

“I love my brother, but I’d kill just to be in his shoes, just once. To be smiled at and not frowned upon. To be praised and not cursed. To be loved and not compared. I’ve always been second best to my brother in everything and,” he sighed into her clothed chest. “I’m tired, cariño. I just don’t know what it will take for me to be good enough for someone, for him.”

Isa’s lips turned into a frown as her fingers combed through his damp hair.

Angel practically worshipped his father, taking everything he said to heart, along with everything he did and didn’t do. Felipe was a good man and a good father, that was undeniable. But, to say he held both of his children on the same pedestal would be a lie not even the devil would spew.

Ezekiel was different from Angel, that was a given. They were two different people, but it was assumed by many that they’d have some similarities as they were brothers who grew up in the same household. Aside from possessing the same mannerism and ways of respect, they were as different as a thumb tack and a nail.

Ezekiel was driven in sports and dedicated to his education. He was the soon-to-be Ivy league attendee with a bright future ahead of him. Angel had the potential, but those things didn’t come as easily for him, and nobody pushed him the same way they pushed his little brother to be great. The neglect in those areas came to play out in his adult life. They manifested as demons who found joy in meddling with his sanity.

“I shouldn’t feel like this ‘cause I chose my path,” he mumbled. “just wonder how different things could’ve turned out. Wonder if I woulda thought I had more options. May then I’d have trophies and certificates to hang on his wall.”

Isa almost didn’t know what to say after hearing his confession. He’d teased about being the second best in his father’s eyes and how it really didn’t bother him, but now he confirmed all the things he cracked jokes about were puncturing his soul and he could no longer attempt to mend it all; his needle was dull and his thread was weak.

For Angel, time was a tortoise struggling to cross the finish line as he waited for some kind of response from her. “Say something, please…” he was begging for anyone to tell him that he was wrong, that despite everything, his mind was playing games and he was okay. That he was loved, adored, and found worthy of all the greatness that would gravitate towards him, even in the midst of chaos.

“You are more than enough, my love,” she said gently, caressing his back and shoulders with her warm hands. “even when it doesn’t feel like it…

“There’s no need for comparisons ‘cause as cliche as it sounds, it’s true that everybody is different and the differences make us unique. Yes, EZ is great, but you are too. You’re a leader, you handle business, you’re loving and caring, you’re driven and determined, you’re protective and a great friend and husband. I really don’t think words can express what you are to a lot of people, but just know, who you are right now is plenty for me.”

Moments like this were where he was the most grateful that he had the privilege to call her his wife. When he was in these funks, she never fussed (unless his attitude was off the charts) and she never fought with him. She was patient and understanding, always prepared to pull him back down to earth.

“I don’t know what the hell I did to deserve you, but I won’t question it,” Angel said, causing Isa to toss her head back and laugh.

“Mhm, be grateful for me,” she replied with a teasing smile. “now, get up real quick, I need to wrap my hair.”

Angel sat up slowly and removed his body from her grasp, but not before pressing a kiss filled with as much passion and love as he could muster, against her lips.

“I love you, _cariño_ …”

She smiled against his lips. “I love you more…”


End file.
